Rizzuto crime family
Montreal | founded by =Nick Rizzuto | years active =1970s - present | territory =Various neighborhoods in Montreal and Toronto | ethnic makeup =Italian-Canadian. Criminals of various ethnicity are employed as "associates" | membership est = | criminal activities =Racketeering, extortion, loan sharking, money laundering, murder, drug trafficking, and gambling | allies =Bonanno crime family, Cuntrera-Caruana Mafia clan, West End Gang | rivals =Cotroni crime family }} The Rizzuto family is a crime syndicate that is part of the phenomenon known as the Mafia or Cosa Nostra, based in Montreal, Quebec, Canada. The family territory covers most of southern Quebec and Ontario.Humphreys & Lamothe, The Sixth Family, p.308 The FBI considers the family connected to the Bonanno crime family, but the Canadian law enforcement considers it a separate crime family. The Rizzuto family was part of the powerful Montreal Cotroni decina until an internal war broke out and the Rizzutos formed their own organization. History In the 1970s an internal war broke out in the Cotroni crime family between the Sicilian and Calabrian factions.Organized Crime in The Canadian Encyclopedia The Sicilian faction was led by Nicolo Rizzuto and the Calabrian faction was led by family boss Vic Cotroni through his right-hand man Paolo Violi. This led to a violent Mafia war in Montreal leading to the deaths of Paolo Violi (who was acting capo and underboss for Vic Cotroni) and others in the late 1970s. The war ended when the Sicilian faction took control over the Montreal underworld with the blessing of the Bonanno crime family. Until recent the family was considered the strongest crime family in Canada. Their leader is Vito Rizzuto, the son of Nicolo Rizzuto.A humble beginning, National Post, November 23, 2006The man they call the Canadian Godfather, National Post, February 26, 2001 Vito Rizzuto's leadership Vito Rizzuto's style of business was a striking contrast to flamboyant American mobsters like John Gotti. He remained at the top of Canada's criminal underworld by keeping a low profile, working only with trusted people close to the family, and spreading the wealth around. He is credited with playing a major role in bringing a truce in the deadly war between the Hells Angels and the Rock Machine in Quebec. The Rizzutos worked with both Sicilian Mafia and Calabrian ‘Ndrangheta families, the Cuntrera-Caruana Mafia clan (which branched out from Sicily to Canada and South America), Colombian drug cartels, and the five Mafia families of New York, in particular the Bonannos and Gambinos. Rizzuto was the mediator who oversaw the peace with the Hells Angels, the Mafia, street gangs, Colombian cartels and the Irish mobs such as the West End Gang when the order of the day was co-operation.Reorganized crime, The Globe and Mail, September 26, 2008 Current status After consolidation of their power in the 1990s, the Rizzutos became over-exposed and over-extended. Vito Rizzuto was arrested in January 2004 for his involvement in the 1981 gangland killings of three rival Bonanno crime family captains (Alphonse Indelicato, Phillip Giaccone and Dominick Trinchera) and was sentenced to ten years in May 2007.Rizzuto pleads guilty to racketeering charge, National Post, May 4, 2007 In November 2006 the senior leadership of the criminal organization was hit by a police operation, dubbed Project Colisee. Among the 90 people arrested were Nicolo Rizzuto, father of Vito Rizzuto, Paolo Renda, Vito Rizzuto's brother-in-law, and Francesco Arcadi.Mob takes a hit, The Montreal Gazette, November 23, 2006 On December 28, 2009, Nick Rizzuto Jr., son of Vito Rizzuto, was shot and killed near his car in Notre-Dame-de-Grâce, a borough in Montreal."Mobster's son slain in street", National Post, December 29, 2009'' (accessed December 29, 2009)"Who was Nick Rizzuto Jr.?", The Montreal Gazette, December 28, 2009 (accessed December 29, 2009) The killing of Nick Jr. – the face of the organization on the street – illustrated the power vacuum within the upper ranks of Montreal organized crime.Slaying sends chilling signal, The Montreal Gazette, December 29, 2009Slaying hits at heart of Canada's mob, National Post, December 30, 2009 Since the slaying of Vito Rizzuto's son, the organisation suffered other major setbacks. Paolo Renda, Vito's brother-in-law disappeared on May 20, 2010.Kiss of death for Montreal's Rizzuto clan?, The Montreal Gazette, May 22, 2010 A month later Agostino Cuntrera, the presumed acting boss who is believed to have taken control of the family, was killed together with his bodyguard on June 30, 2010. After three decades of relative stability, the face of the city's Mafia hierarchy is subject to a major management shuffle.Two slain in St. Leonard shootout, The Montreal Gazette, June 30, 2010Major change in Montreal Mafia: Experts, The Montreal Gazette, June 30, 2010 On November 10, 2010, Nicolo Rizzuto was killed at his residence in the Cartierville borough of Montreal with a single bullet from a sniper's rifle punched through two layers of glass in the rear patio doors of his Montreal mansion. Nicolo Rizzuto assasiné Nicolo Rizzuto assasiné (Radio-Canada)Hit 'signals war', National Post, November 9, 2010 Members of the Cotroni family are among the suspects for the murders of Rizzuto crime family members.Full-out war for supremacy in Montreal’s underworld, Tandem, January 1, 2011. Retrieved November 25, 2011. The Rizzutos have dominated organized crime activities in Montreal since its inception and now their weakened organization is being challenged for control of rackets in the area, most notability the drug trade.Billions at stake in Montreal Mafia struggle, Toronto Sun, November 20, 2010. Retrieved November 25, 2011 It is unknown if the New York City families, historically aligned with the Rizzuto's, are supporting or against the new leadership. Salvatore Montagna, the acting boss of the Bonanno family until his deportation to Canada in 2009, was believed to be attempting to reorganize both families under his control.Shot down in a ‘sloppy’ hit, another Montreal mobster dies, The Globe and Mail, November 25 2011. Retrieved November 26 2011. If so, he was unsuccessful and was murdered in November 2011.Reputed Montreal mob boss killed, QMI Agency, November 25, 2011 Vito Rizzuto will be released on October 6, 2012, and it remains to be seen if or how he will seek revenge and a return to power. Several of Rizzuto's associates will also be released on parole in 2012.Tumultuous times await Vito Rizzuto, The Montreal Gazette April 6, 2012 References *Lamothe, Lee and Adrian Humphreys (2008). The Sixth Family: The Collapse of the New York Mafia and the Rise of Vito Rizzuto, Toronto: John Wiley & Sons Canada Ltd., ISBN 0-470-15445-4 (revised edition) * Rizzuto, l'ascension et la chute d'un parrain See also *Bonanno crime family *Cotroni crime family Category:Organized crime groups Category:Organized crime in Canada Category:Organized crime in Montreal Category:Bonanno crime family fr:Famille Rizzuto it:Famiglia Rizzuto